It's Not Like They'll Notice
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Things in the Hudmel household have been strained recently, and that means Kurt gets pushed aside but that's okay. Until it isn't. Multi-Chap. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

So things have been different in the new Hummel household. For one it isn't just Kurt and his Dad, it's now Carole and Finn too. Kurt feels happy for his Dad that he's found someone to share his life with, and in no way is Carole a replacement for his mom. At first Finn wasn't the best addition to their family, with him being very uncomfortable around Kurt and the 'incident' in the basement, but they've all moved past that now and things are good.

But… not all that good.

Kurt has found that with having these new people in the house he is being pushed aside a lot by his Dad to make them feel welcome, and that's okay. Kurt's pretty sure it will all work out and will go back to normal pretty soon. Well as normal as it can be with two more people.

So Kurt will just bite back the hurt he feels when he sees his Dad and Finn watching a football game together or are cracking jokes that Kurt just doesn't find funny. It pains him to see his Dad look as if he finally now has the son he never had, and although Carole is great for talking with about fashion and baking he just really misses those moments that were purely Burt and Kurt. Father and son.

* * *

Time passes, a few weeks, and Kurt is living in hell. Not only does he have to live through daily torment that is David Karofsky at school, he comes home to a father who is blind to his pain. He's too busy buddying it up with Finn to notice that his son is so close to breaking down most days and that he can't even sit back properly at the dinner table in fear that he hits the big purple bruises that litter his back.

So Kurt just withdraws.

Like they'll notice. Like they'll see him becoming more and more depressed as each day passes.

* * *

He kissed him. Kurt feels like he can't breathe as he stands in the dirty locker room. Without caring about his pants for once, he sinks down to the cold tiled floor trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

Karofsky just _kissed him._

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Kurt knows he needs to get out of here but in that moment he just _can't_. He doesn't even know what to do, hot to move on from this…

Is this his breaking point…?

No.

It can't be.

Kurt Hummel was better than this. This was not how his Dad raised him…

 _Oh god…._ His Dad _._

What the hell is his Dad going to say when he finds out about this, he'd _flip._ Maybe it isn't the best to tell him, Kurt thinks. He doesn't want to be the reason for his Dad to have a second heart attack.

No. Kurt will just have to deal with this on his own…but he could really do with one of his Dad's hugs. He smiles as he thinks of the almighty bone crushing hugs his father always gives when Kurt is at his lowest, but then… Kurt has been at his lowest recently and his Dad hasn't even batted an eyelash.

And oh does that _hurt._

Maybe he isn't the best for Kurt right now… but who is?

 _Blaine._

An even bigger smile graces his features as he thinks of the dapper young man from Dalton Academy.

Yeah. That's who he needs right now.

* * *

Once his Dad does finally find out about Karofsky and the death threat things look a little better for Kurt. I mean his Dad doesn't know about the kiss or anything but Kurt could see the genuine concern and anger that crossed his face when Kurt finally admitted to what had been happening at school. It was like reassurance for Kurt like his Dad _hadn't_ forgotten him.

And as Kurt stands in front of his full length mirror trying to fix his new Dalton Academy tie for his first day, he thinks to himself, 'Things will get better.'

* * *

Or so he thought.

Things in the house are a little strained due to the lack of money because of Daltons extortionate tuition fees but that isn't what's been bothering Kurt. Yes, he feels incredibly guilty for putting his family in this position and for stealing away his Father and Carole's honeymoon but ever since Kurt has been going to Dalton it's as if…they really have forgotten about him.

He comes home late every day because of the stupid two hour commute and he's exhausted already. The curriculum at Dalton is ten times harder than at McKinley that on top of intense Warblers rehearsal and Kurt is ready to just collapse. However every time he comes home it's straight to the dinner table, where he is once again ignored, everybody asking about each other's day but him, and then he's told to do the dishes which Finn never has to do because there's always some form of game on.

As the weeks go by this just keeps chipping away at him, constantly breaking off piece by piece, and the way he deals with it is just by disappearing in the background.

It's not as if they'll notice.

* * *

Kurt has been lying awake all night, just staring at the ceiling, counting down the hours till he has to get up and ready for school. It's at six that he finally sits up, the sun getting too bright for his eyes as it streams through his blinds, but his attention is soon taken by a bright text alerting his phone. He smiles as he reads it.

 **Blaine** – _Morning gorgeous, happy birthday! Can't wait to see you today! Xxx_

Kurt sighs happily as he falls back onto his bed feeling a small amount of contentment from the precious words from his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend._

It still makes his stomach do a funny flip as he thinks about how these last few weeks have turned out for Kurt at Dalton. Kurt remembers Blaine rambling his way through the sweetest little speech and giving him the best kiss of his entire life right there in that common room as if it were yesterday, when actually it's been three whole perfect weeks of complete and utter bliss.

Kurt thinks sadly, 'This is the only slice of happiness I have right now…'

And yes. It is his birthday. His seventeenth to be exact... and Kurt is _dreading_ it.

Kurt huffs slightly as he hauls himself up from his bed to start getting ready for his day. So what if his Dad hasn't mentioned the fact it's his birthday these past few weeks, _few days,_ it doesn't mean he's forgotten… _has he?_

No. that's ridiculous. He hasn't _forgotten._ He just wants it all to be a surprise. Yeah… that's it.

Kurt spends extra care through all his vigorous regimes this morning, might as well, and takes a deep breath as he prepares himself to leave his room to go downstairs to where his father is always waiting for Kurt on his birthday, in the kitchen with his mother's pancakes ready.

Kurt steals himself as he opens his down and makes his way down the stairs, each footstep being drowned out by the sound of his fast beating heart. He turns into the kitchen…

There's his Dad… reading the newspaper. Like he does every day.

He looks up at him and grunts his hello.

That's it. Nothing else.

Kurt thinks he can literally feel his heart rip in two. For once Kurt actually wants his mother here instead.

Kurt high tails it out of the room, running back up the stairs and into his room. He slams the door, _hard,_ in frustration and he quickly locks it not wanting to face anyone right now. He curls under the covers, wishing today was already over.

* * *

Burt sits at the little kitchen nook comfortably and reaches for his newspaper going straight to the sports section, not really paying much attention to his surroundings, it's too early. He sips on his hot coffee sighing in satisfaction as the warm liquid coats his throat as it goes down nicely.

He soon hears footsteps that could only be his sons, as he's the only other one up at this time so he can get to Dalton on time. Although Dalton costs his family way more than it should he's entirely grateful for what it brings his son which is his safety and his own piece of mind as he doesn't have to worry about him so much.

He watches as his son enters the room and looks at him… expectantly? Burt is a little lost… why does he keep staring at him…? He, in his voice still rough from sleep, says, "Hello."

And that's when he sees is son so overcome with sadness he just runs out the room as if it were on fire and speeds his way up to his room, which is then followed by the loudest slam.

What the hell was that?

* * *

Kurt hears his Dad try and get into his room and the threaten him with every punishment under the sun to at least get him out of his room, but Kurt isn't having it, he will not budge from his safe place under his duvet where he can just hide and pretend the world doesn't exist around him.

He _does not_ want to see his father right now.

And he knows it isn't fair to Blaine who will just be worried about him for not turning up today but Kurt just really needs to be alone right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine decides when his first class finishes he is _definitely_ cutting today, no way is he going to be able to sit through a whole day of school and Warblers practice without hearing a single thing to say his boyfriend is okay. When Blaine texted him this morning he thought he would at least get a small reply, but he is left with an empty message box and a heavy heart filled with concern.

9:22am. Blaine sighs, eight more minutes.

9:29am. So close, Blaine is literally sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting.

Tick. Tick. Tick. _Come on._

The bell finally sounds and Blaine is the first to leave, all but raining down the corridor to get to the parking lot. He finally jumps into his car, turns the ignition on and is now on his way to Lima, just two more hours. Two more hours till he has his boyfriend back in his arms.

* * *

Burt decided to stay home this morning from work, he's the boss anyway, and he's just really concerned for his son as he _still_ hasn't emerged from his room. Burt sighs and runs a weary hand over his head as he collapses in his armchair. His son will always be a mystery to him.

Burt's head shoots up as soon as he hears the doorbell ring, confused as to who would be here right now he goes to the door to open it and it reveals… a young man, in a Dalton uniform… eyes wild as he looks up at him.

"Who are you?" Okay, that didn't seem to be _too_ polite, but this _boy_ shows up on his doorstep very dishevelled looking as if he was a deer caught in headlights. Maybe _he's_ the reason my son is so upset.

"Sir…" Burt stands there, arms folded, looking him up and down, papa bear mode activated.

* * *

"Sir…" Wow okay, Blaine thinks, this is really scary. This is obviously Kurt's father but what really catches his attention is his lack of knowledge as to who he is. Okay. So maybe Kurt _hasn't_ told his family about them yet. That's okay; god _knows_ Blaine isn't ready to tell his family yet, not even wanting to go there. "I'm… a f-friend of Kurt's and I was wondering if he's home…? I mean he didn't show up today at school and I'm worried about him…" He trails off nervously.

Burt takes one last hard look at him and the steps aside to let him in. He sighs heavily, obviously feeling very tired and worried, "He's been in his room all morning and I just can't seem to get him out. I have _no_ idea what's wrong so knock yourself out. His room is the first one as you come up the landing."

"Thanks sir." Blaine turns his attention back onto his boyfriend and his concern only doubles as he now knows why he didn't show up today, but why is he so upset? Today's his birthday.

He climbs the stairs eagerly, finally making it to his door where he hesitates… should he be doing this? Kurt obviously wants to be left alone but… it will drive Blaine _crazy_ if he doesn't figure out what's wrong.

He knocks gently on the door awaiting a response, but receives none. He tries again but to no avail. "Kurt… it's me… _please_ let me in…" He speaks so softly, not wanting to startle him.

He hears a quick sniffle through the door, and then without much warning the door is wrenched open and out comes Kurt, falling gratefully into his arms.

 _Finally._

But… he's crying… no _sobbing_ in his arms… what _happened?_

"Hey, hey, hey, come on… shhh shhh shhh…" He tries to calm him down as much as he can by just holding him, holding him as tight as possible, because that's all he can do.

"Kurt…" It's his Dad, and Blaine can hear him slowly coming up the stairs towards him, but Kurt just freezes. Blaine can feel him shaking his head where it's tucked into the crook of his neck and before he knows it he's being pulled into his dark room, and then he hears the door being firmly locked.

"What…?" And then there he is, back in his arms where he is all but breaking down. He's shaking so violently and the sobs continue and Blaine just keeps rubbing soothing circles down his back. "Hey, Kurt, come on… just tell me what's wrong… baby _please._ "

That has Kurt smiling at least, Blaine can feel his lips curve up into that adorable smile that he reserves only for him. He chuckles a wet laugh into his neck at the pet name, rolling his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend, he finally looks up him with his eyebrow raised, "Really?"

Blaine laughs a little at his expression, the signature Kurt Hummel look, "It go you laughing though." Kurt gives another weak chuckle and pulls him over till they're near the bed, and Kurt just flops down on the right side patting the other side to encourage Blaine to join him. He has a moment of hesitation, not wanting to go against any rules Kurt's Dad may have but when he sees the sadness and desperation in his boyfriend's eyes he goes willingly, accepting the comfortable weight of him as he lays half on top of him, his head laying on his chest. Kurt listens for a little while to his heartbeat, letting it lull him to a peaceful like state.

"Things at home have been… _hard._ " Blaine was a little startled, with it being so quiet when Kurt finally began to talk. He kisses softly into his hair to let him know he's listening and that he's here. Kurt sighs deeply before he starts again, "Ever since Carole and Finn have moved in it's as if… I'm not there and I don't… _matter._ I just let it go because I _knew_ they needed their space and time with my Dad… but I thought by _now_ things would be back to normal, but…"

Blaine knew about his new family situation but he doesn't talk about it much… I guess this is why. "I mean things did get a little better when the whole Karofsky thing happened, I finally saw that he care you know, like he actually saw me for the first time, since all this happened…" he sighs deeply once more, feeling like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. "But… now I'm at Dalton, it's like I don't exist again because I'm just not there most of the time, but that still _hurts_. It wasn't until today that I knew the full extent of how much they notice, or even care…"

Blaine feels as if his own heart is breaking, feeling as if somehow this was his fault for not noticing either. I mean how could he be so oblivious to his boyfriends hurt? He was just as bad…

"And please don't think this is your fault, because honestly, you're the only one who has really helped me through this even if you haven't realised you have. You look at me as if I'm there and I'm the only one who matters and for that I thank you."

"You _never_ have to thank me for doing something for you like that, because I _want to_. _Please_ know that Kurt because you deserve everything." Blaine just hugs him closer, kissing his temple.

Kurt inhales deeply, the familiar scent of his boyfriend letting it wash over him for a moment before he continues on, "Before my Mom died birthdays were a huge thing in our house, she was always more excited than I was… running around after me all day, favourite meals all day… you know… just trying to make me feel special… But after she died things did change a little, I mean it wasn't as big as it was before but Dad still made the effort to make my Mom's special chocolate chip pancakes and is always in the kitchen with a big hug and my presents." Kurt smiles a little as he thinks of the first time they had to do this without his Mom around, with Kurt walking sleepily into the kitchen so confused. "He always made the effort because he knew how much it meant to me. And if he really cared he would have seen how much this one would mean to me with new people coming into our family… I just needed the reassurance… the reassurance that even though things are changing for us that some things will still be the same."

Blaine starts to feel the hot tears soak through his shirt probably before Kurt realises he's crying. "I really _miss her Blaine_. It's the first time in a long time where I really miss her presence and I can feel her actually missing from my life."

Blaine can feel his own tears leaking from his eyes as they trickle down his cheeks. "I woke up this morning and when into the kitchen and he… forgot. He _forgot_ my birthday, Blaine. He _forgot_ the day his only son was born and the really _fucking hurts_."

He thought his tears were bad before but once Kurt finally admits what has really been bothering him this whole time he lets go completely. The sobs are heart breaking and _sad._ Blaine _never_ wants to hear him this upset _ever_ again. And Blaine just holds him.


	3. Chapter 3

Burt Hummel sits in his armchair completely puzzled. First his boy runs away from him this morning, obviously upset about _something_ , then he refuses to get out of his room, refuses to even speak to him and misses a whole day of school. _On top_ of all that a-a… _a boy_ comes to the door and he's obviously upset, and is looking for _his_ son.

He sighs. Originally Burt thought maybe that this boy was the reason for all his upset but that doesn't explain why out of all the people to get Kurt out of his room this boy was the one to do it. _And_ Kurt just fell into the arms of said boy and sobbed… Now that Burt thinks about it, Kurt doesn't just let go like that in front of just anyone… not even Carole or Finn… huh, so this boy _means_ something to his son.

 _Oh crap._

Burt looks up at the ceiling and sighs deeply, he knew this day would come but he didn't think it would be now.

Kurt has a _boyfriend_.

But… why didn't he tell him?

* * *

Eventually Kurt fell asleep on top of Blaine, peacefully dreaming away today's events. Blaine looks down on him with a hint of a smile, admiring how beautiful he truly is. He traces a finger lightly over his face, in awe of all his graceful features, starting with his forehead, where Blaine loves to leave little kisses whenever they're cuddling like this, then his eyebrows which always arch in the most perfect, witty and sassy way that only Kurt Hummel can do, then his eyes, which now closed, always amaze Blaine the most. He could drown in those orbs of blue, green and grey, shining so bright whether with tears or with sheer excitement. Then his cheeks, so rosy and Blaine will never tire of seeing how much he can make him blush when he pays him the odd comment or so. To his nose, which is just _adorable_ , it has that cute little upturn bit at the end and is definitely in Blaine's top five places to kiss him. Lastly his lips. Perfect in themselves but also perfect with how they fit against Blaine's, as if they were somehow made for each other.

Just as Blaine places a soft and gentle kiss there he feels Kurt's eyelashes against his cheek, beginning to wake up and then the lips under his respond back, kissing him just as loving.

"Hey." His voice is hoarse from all the crying earlier, and his eyes are a little red too, but his smile is soft as he gazes back at Blaine.

"Hey beautiful." And there's the blush, staining his cheeks and down his neck a little, and Blaine chuckles, kissing his red cheek.

Kurt on the other hand just snuggles back down until he's back in his favourite place, his head on his chest and tucked under his chin, and asks, "What time is it?"

Blaine feels the yawn instead of hearing it, and looks over to where his phone lies on the nightstand and sees that it's… 11:45pm?! Where did the time go?!

"Uhhh… it's sort of nearly midnight…"

"What?!" Kurt sits bolt upright and scrambles to check his own phone only to see that it is indeed quarter to midnight. "Fuck… I'm sorry, I shouldn't of fallen asleep on you like that, and kept you here late, _heck_ I didn't even offer you any food or drink, and you're still in you-"

Kurt was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips on his. "Kurt. Stop rambling." He gives him a pointed look to which he receives another blush and meek "sorry". "Stop apologising, because you have nothing to apologise for. I don't mind that's late or that I haven't eaten. We can go down right now to the kitchen if you want and we can make something together."

Kurt looks at him considerably before he starts to nod. "Yeah… let's go do that." He steps up from the bed, Blaine following sweet, and its then he remembers, "Oh! Do you want some… uhhh comfier clothes? I mean… I know how uncomfortable it is to be in the uniform all day, especially since you've been lying in it, and I just thou-"

For a second time Blaine cuts Kurt off with a kiss. "Yes Kurt. I would love to borrow some clothes that are more comfy than my Dalton uniform."

Kurt blushes once again, will he ever stop blushing? And he goes into his drawers to find some sweatpants and an old Hummel's Tires and Lube tshirt for him to borrow. He gives them to him and suddenly feels awkward, not really sure what to do. He decides to go down to the kitchen first to give Blaine a little privacy and what he finds on the fridge makes his stomach drop.

 _Kurt there is left over dinner for you and your guest in the fridge_

 _and tomorrow we have a lot to talk about. Dad._

He groans as he lets his head fall onto the fridge, really dreading tomorrow. So his Dad knows about Blaine, I mean it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out, but Kurt was wanting to wait and tell him in his own time, maybe even when Burt actually asked him about his life away from home, but still… this is not the way it's supposed to go. He is suddenly startled by a pair of strong arms encircling his waist and a warm kiss placed on his neck.

He knows when Blaine finally reads the note on the fridge because he tenses and Kurt can hear him gulping a little in fear of what's to come, "So your Dad now knows about us…?"

Kurt sighs deeply and leans back into his embrace, "It seems so. I mean I never told him, not because I was ashamed or anything about us, just that he didn't seem to care so I just didn't tell him." He shrugs as if I doesn't really matter but Blaine knows it breaks his heart.

He just squeezes him tight to his chest and decides this isn't the time for worrying, he needs to cheer his boyfriend up so he asks, "So how do you make the best chocolate chip pancakes?"

Kurt looks up sharply at him, his eyes swimming with tears, so close to falling, and just smiles. _Of course_ his wonderful and beautiful Blaine would want to make him his mother's pancakes, because although it doesn't fix everything but it helps to make him feel better. And to Kurt that is everything.

"Thank you." It's whispered so quietly Blaine thought he may have misheard it but he replies just as softly,

"Anything for you."

And he means it.

* * *

Not long later they have a small plate of chocolate pancakes to share and before Kurt can take the first bite, Blaine finds a small candle to put in the top and lights it. He asks Kurt to make a wish before blowing it out and what comes to mind is that he wishes that he could have his old life back. Where his Dad still took an interest in him and he remembered his birthday.

He blows out the candle with a tear running down his face which Blaine just simply wipes it away and kissed his wet cheek. They dig in, alternating to feed each other and smearing bits of melted chocolate on each other's noses and kissing it away. They giggle and laugh their way through the rest, with Blaine claiming that these are the best pancakes he's ever had, and they finally get to cleaning up.

Little did they know somebody was watching them in the door way.


	4. Chapter 4

Carole Hudson-Hummel is silently making her way downstairs for a glass of water. Today has been _weird_ to say the least, what with her husband taking the morning off work, something he rarely ever does, and her new step son has been locked away in his room all day, obviously very upset. When she came home from her shift Burt informed her that, no, Kurt has not said what's wrong and the only time he came out was when a boy from Kurt's school arrived but he soon went back in. what really confused Carole was that Burt has no idea who this boy is, only that he's figured out it must be Kurt's boyfriend (when did he get one of those?) and that Burt is actually letting them be locked in Kurt's room, alone.

Carole just didn't get it.

I don't think _anyone_ got it.

I mean Carole had noticed her step son becoming more and more introverted recently and she was going to push Burt to look into it, but she didn't because she didn't feel like it was her place. She didn't want to tell him how to raise his own son, just like she wouldn't want him telling her how to raise Finn, but… things have _seriously_ escalated.

She's just about to walk into the kitchen when voices stop her abruptly at the doorway.

It's Kurt and this boy.

She peeks round the side to get a better look and she is greeted with the sight of this boy standing behind Kurt, his arms around his waist, Kurt leaning back into him and they're staring at a plate of… pancakes?

"You don't know how much this means to me Blaine. Thank you."

So his name's Blaine. Huh. Kinda cute. Kurt and Blaine.

But… it's just a plate of pancakes… She looks a little closer and notices that they're chocolate chip. Carole likes chocolate chip pancakes just as much as the next guy, but are they really that _special?_

Its then, much to Carole's horror, that Blaine takes a candle and puts it on the top and promptly lights it for him.

"Make a wish."

She watches as Kurt closes his eyes softly and opens them to release a single tear from his right eye, to which he then blows out the candle.

Carole can't watch anymore, she feels sick to her stomach, not even wanting to entertain the thought of going in there to grab a drink.

The tears are building up in her eyes as she realises what this all means.

They _forgot_ Kurt's birthday. _Burt_ forgot Kurt's birthday.

There has been no mention of birthday to anyone, and although Carole is not completely faultless she tries to reason that Burt just hasn't mention it before I mean he has talked about how Elizabeth liked to make them special for Kurt and she would make his favourite…

Chocolate chip pancakes.

It all clicks.

She goes into her bedroom and sees her husband fast asleep, not a care in the world, while Carole really can't look at him. She feels so _guilty_. But she knows when Burt finds out in the morning he'll just be as crushed, but for right now Carole just wants to sleep, facing away from him, and try and forget the ache in her chest.

* * *

Carole wakes up at 8am, still feeling that sickening feeling, not much helped by her lack of sleep. She just tossed and turned all night, her dreams being plagued by the look of sadness in Kurt's eyes as he blew out that candle. She looks beside her to find the bed empty, but she hears the shower running so she gets out of bed and gets dressed to go downstairs to start breakfast.

It's a Saturday so she doesn't need to wake the boys up for school, but she knows Finn will be down looking for food in about an hour or so. Normally Kurt rises about ten because of his exhausting week travelling up to Westerville for school but today she thinks it will be a different story.

Carole steps into the kitchen, a wave of memories from last overwhelm her so she just shakes it off and goes to the fridge. She knows Burt will be down soon and she needs to have a _serious_ talk with him.

It's about twenty minutes before Carole hears the familiar footsteps of her husband coming down the stairs and her posture tenses as he enters the room. She hears him scrap back a chair at the nook where she knows he'll be sitting reading his newspaper. It's silent except for the sounds of the breakfast cooking and soon enough she hears a gruff, "Morning."

She ignores it as she bustles around the kitchen, making him his coffee to which she dumps in front of him, not even caring when some of it spills over the side.

"Carole…? Are you mad at me or something…?"

She huffs a little, still not really looking at him and she just continues to make herself busy, letting him suffer in silence a little bit longer.

She finally turns to him, hip cocked eyebrow raised and asks, "What's todays date?"

He looks momentarily confused, bewildered as to why she would ask such a thing, and in that manner, but he just looks at his paper and replies calmly, "It's May 6th… _why?"_

He still didn't get it, so Carole just rolls her eyes and asks, "What date was it yesterday?"

He looks almost amused at her antics but she watches as his smile slips away and turns into horror.

He gets it.

* * *

It's as if the puzzle pieces fit.

Like the punch line has been served.

And it hurts like _hell._

That's why his son was so upset yesterday. That's why he ran away from the kitchen when Burt didn't give him a hug and give him his presents. And that's why he fell into the arms of that boy and not his.

He _forgot_ his son's birthday.

Burt has never felt like such a failure in his life as he does now. It's like a kick to the stomach. He can't even begin to imagine what's going through his boy's head right now.

 _Oh god._ His son must _hate him._ Burt thinks he even hates himself right now, and no doubt Carole hates him too.

And it only gets worse the longer he thinks it over. This must be why Kurt has been feeling so down lately, what with having a new family invade his life, and as Burt thinks about it, he really has been pushed aside and that must suck. But this… this takes the cake.

 _Fuck._ Cake was the wrong choice of words.

He just needed that reassurance that Burt cared, that he still saw him and that he mattered to him and that Burt _loved_ him.

No, it wasn't because of a boy. No, it wasn't because he was practically bullied out of his old school and away from his friends.

It was _his_ fault.

And doesn't that just kill him.

He looks up at Carole with the most regretful and sad eyes, seeing if maybe she holds the answers but she just looks back at him and say, "Blaine, the 'boy', helped him make chocolate chip pancakes late last night."

And there's the _real_ punchline.

Burt can't help but feel the tears that escape from his eyes and fall down onto the countertop. He feels _awful_.

Elizabeth would be so disappointed in him.

"What do I _do?"_

He's desperate. He knows that but _good god…_ What is wrong with him?

He hears Carole sigh deeply, feeling just as lost, "I honestly don't know… All I do know is that an apology isn't enough."

Burt just stares up at the ceiling, feeling the heavy pull of guilt in his stomach and starts to think of different ways to make this better, but he's not sure it can.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Kurt who wakes first this morning and he stakes a few minutes to watch his beautiful boyfriend sleep next to him. They lay together, facing each other, legs entangled all night. It doesn't take long till he watches him start to open his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He takes a moment to remember where he is but when he looks at Kurt his face just lights up, which never fails to make Kurt's heart skip a beat. It's the sincerity of the action of which it is done that makes Kurt flail a little inside.

"Morning beautiful." There he goes again. Making him feel like he's floating on cloud nine just by a few short words, but of course Kurt just blushes and looks away, but Blaine just grabs his chin and kisses him anyway.

"Morning." He replies back, when he feels like he has his voice back, and they just stare at each other for a few minutes. They've never had an opportunity like this to just be, you know, and it's not like your awkward, stalker like staring, it's the loving kind, where you're trying to memorize each and every feature of them, not believing how truly amazing the other is.

But then… something changes in Kurt's expression, his smile falters and his eyes cloud over with worry.

Oh yeah.

Not only did he have a kinda shitty birthday yesterday with his Dad forgetting, and pretty much a few shitty months if he's being totally honest with himself, but also… his Dad wants to talk to him.

About Blaine.

Sigh. He really wasn't ready for this.

Blaine just continues to look at him, now with a liitle more concern than before but he gets it. He always gets it.

He just kisses his cheek in return and makes his way to the bathroom to give Kurt a little privacy to think out his thoughts and change out of his pyjamas.

The more he thinks about it, the more irritated he gets. Why does his Dad get to have an opinion of whether he has a boyfriend or not? He knows he's his Dad, but he hasn't taken an interest before why all of sudden does he have one now? Ugh, this is all just too frustrating for Kurt to think about, and he knows he's just working himself up about it.

It's only when Blaine returns and holds him in his arms once more that he relaxes again and his mind clears of all angry thoughts.

"Come on. Let's get this over and done with."

He seems remarkably calm about this. "Are you not scared for this? Like at all?"

Blaine just looks at him in disbelief and says, "Oh no, I'm definitely shitting bricks, but what other choice to we really have?"

"We could run off and elope?"

Blaine barks out a loud laugh, loving that Kurt always makes him laugh. "Maybe next year."

Kurt just smiles in return and it's off down the stairs they go, ready for the earful they're bound to be getting.

But as they make it to downstairs landing Kurt realises that somethings… different. The place is eerily quiet except for a couple of hushed voices in the kitchen.

This is not a good sign.

Kurt latches onto Blaine's hand, entwining their fingers, as they creep around the corner. It was Carlole, who looked really upset, almost distraught, and his Dad, who looked like… he'd been crying…?

What?

What is this?

He feels Blaine wrapping his arm around his waist in extra support, knowing he needs it right now.

When Carole finally looks up and spots them there, her face just crumples as she stares at him, and that prompts his Dad to turn and look also. His Dad's face says it all, he looks so _upset_ , so _dejected,_ so… remorseful?

What…?

This is just confusing.

He watches as his Dad rushes up from his chair but before Burt can even touch his son, he flinches back a little and cuddles himself more into his boyfriend's side. Kurt doesn't miss the flash of hurt that crosses his features, but… good. He should be hurting.

"Kurt…"

"What's happening?" Kurt knows he sounds so lost and scared but at this moment in time, he really doesn't care.

"It was your birthday."

No. No, no, no, no…

Kurt can't do this.

Nope.

Oh _god,_ he feels as if he's going to throw up.

Oh god, oh god, oh god…

It was out there. No going back. He _definitely_ wasn't ready for this…

Before he knew it his face was buried in Blaine's neck and he's crying softly. And Blaine's just there, holding him, rubbing soothing circles into his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. It's like Blaine can just enter him enter a world of peace and serenity, where only them two exist. He blocks out the world around him, just concentrating on the subtle pressure of Blaine's lips in his hair.

* * *

Burt watches as his son breaks down in front of him, crying into the shoulder of a boy he doesn't even know, and his name which was told to him by Carole because she overheard Kurt say it.

This is not going well.

But as he continues to watch, which hurts so freaking much to see, he looks as _Blaine_ manages to calm his son down, hold him as he melts into his embrace, and then kisses ever softly at his temple.

Huh.

Burt thought that when Kurt came to him telling him all about his first boyfriend he would have, have had the shotgun out and polished, waiting for when he meets this douchebag of a guy who doesn't deserve his son.

But… As he watches Blaine and his son together, something in him tells him that no… he doesn't have to do this, because Blaine _isn't_ going to break his heart. He's the one who's going to fix it whenever someone _else_ breaks it. And right now that someone is himself.

Kurt finally looks up at him, with all the love in the world and… kisses him. Right here. In front of both me and Carole. And Burt just has to look away, not because he's disgusted by them, not even because that's his son. It's because it's so intimate that he almost feels as if he's intruding on a moment.

And he probably was.

Then his son looks at him, and doesn't that just smash your heart into a million pieces, because he looks at him with pain in his eyes and his guard fully up, as if he were looking at a tormenter at school and not his own father.

"Kurt… I'm _so sorry."_

And Kurt just nods. And then walks away. He leaves all of us speechless, including Blaine.

That's it. That's all he had to say.

He watches as Blaine trails after him, probably going to try and figure out what the hell was running through that boys mind, but all Burt knew was, was that it was far from over.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine finds Kurt in the hallway grabbing his coat and shoes from the closet and then he turns looking at Blaine, almost expectantly, "Can you come with me somewhere?"

Blaine just nods and pulls on his own shoes and coat and they walk out the door to Kurt's Navigator. They climb in and Kurt roars the engine to life before backing out the driveway. It's silent, and Blaine knows Kurt is working his way up to saying something, what it is Blaine's not sure. He watches as Kurt opens and closes his mouth several times before he steals himself and starts to talk, "I've never taken anyone else here before and I really want to share it with you, if… you want to…"

He looks at him with a soft smile and says with so much sincerity, "I would be honoured."

* * *

They drive for a little bit, but Kurt's on auto pilot, he's memorised this route since he was 8 years old, and travelling here every year and every time he felt like he needed too. He's probably visited here more times this year than any other, the loneliness and hurt becoming too much and he just needs someone to listen, regardless if they actually talk back or not. It's like his safety blanket.

They arrive outside of the cemetery gates, Kurt just taking a moment, and Blaine is silently waiting of which Kurt is grateful. It's about a full minute before he climbs out the car and stands before the rows and rows of headstones, all meaning nothing to him but one. Blaine comes around and waits hesitantly, trying to gauge his reaction but Kurt just bites his lip, a trait he picked up from his mother, and grabs his hand, holding it tightly.

They walk in silence, not awkward but comfortable, neither wanting to spoil the moment, which to them is special. The path eerily familiar and they walk and walk and walk until Kurt stops them at one of the rows and he pulls Blaine along slightly till they get to the 7th one.

He looks down at the headstone eyes rereading the words etched onto it.

Elizabeth Ann Hummel

Loving wife, daughter and mother

Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Kurt's attention is only taken away from the words when he hears Blaine's breath hitch a little and he sees his eyes are filled with tears. He offer Kurt a sad smile as a couple of tears track down his cheeks, and Kurt smiles back at him, knowing that by reading those lyrics it reminds him so much of how he fell in love with him, and Kurt tenderly wipes the tears away from his face before he sits down on the grass. Blaine follows sweet and they sit side by side before probably the most important person in Kurt's life, and probably the most important person Blaine will ever meet.

"Hi mom… this is Blaine, my boyfriend…" A goofy smile appears on both of their faces, still getting the butterflies when introducing the other. "I know I've talked your ear off already about him, but I really wanted him to meet you."

Blaine gives him such a warm and loving kiss on the cheek, encouraging him to continue. He watches as Kurt takes a deep calming breath before he soldiers on, "I know this isn't really fair to you to talk about Dad but I really need to just… vent, I suppose."

He feels Blaine curl an arm around his waist and Kurt lets his head fall onto his shoulder without even thinking about it. "Yesterday was my birthday, and I really missed you… I always do. And since you've been gone birthdays haven't been the same but Dad has never failed to make me feel special, feel loved, and I know how hard it is for him, I really do… but, ever since Carole and Finn have come into the picture things have just _changed_. I want to see him happy and I know you would want that too but is it really worth the cost of me feeling like I don't belong? Sometimes I wish it were you who were here and not Dad, that sounds really awful but I feel as if you understand me better, like you get me. I don't _want_ Carole to ever replace you, and in my mind she won't, she'll never be my mother, no one can be that but you." Kurt sighs and his tears are falling freely, his hands shaking as they pick at the grass in front of him. "Momma, Dad forgot my birthday, he's forgotten my existence these past few weeks and I really don't know how much more I can take. If it's bullies or even friends that ignore me then fine, I'm okay with that, but when it's him, with everything we've been through… it makes my heart hurt."

Now, even Blaine has tears. " _I don't know what to do._ "

* * *

For a while, Kurt just cries softly into Blaine's chest, while Blaine rocks him back and forth, trying to sooth him best as possible. Eventually they get up, Kurt kissing his hand then trailing it over the smooth edges of her name, like he does every time, and they leave hand in hand through the gates and into the car. Again the car is filled with silence, Kurt trying to regain back his breathing to its normal pace before he turns his head towards his boyfriend and offers him a watery smile. "Thank you."

Blaine takes his hand over the center console and squeezes it tight, kissing the back of it, "There's no place I'd rather be."

And there wasn't.

Kurt's not sure where he wants to go not really feeling up to facing his father again, "Are your parent's home?"

Blaine looks at him, a little confused and replies, "No, they're in London on a business trip for three weeks."

"Can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Of course."

That's how two hours later, both Kurt and Blaine are cuddled up on the Andersons family couch, completely intertwined, watching _The Sound Of Music._ They spend the whole afternoon immersed in the other, trading soft kisses as they go. When dinner time rolls around they order takeout, feeling too lazy to cook anything and when the finish that they go up for an early night, but really they just lay there awake whispering to each other into to the wee hours of the morning before they drift off into a deep sleep, Kurt's head comfortably resting on Blaine's chest.

Kurt is only woken in the morning because he feels soft butterfly kisses being placed very delicately over his face, and it isn't till the last one is placed that Blaine knows he's awake because he can feel his lips respond under his own. The kiss is deep from the start and Kurt can feel Blaine pouring every ounce of love he has into it, leaving him feeling breathless. It almost helps him forget these past couple days of anguish, pain and emptiness.

Almost.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday, I'm currently on holiday in Spain so I took a day off. However things should be back to normal unless stated otherwise, so here's chapter seven and hope you enjoy!_

 _Please feel free to review and ask me any questions!_

* * *

Ever since the day Kurt came through with his mother's high heels and nail polish on at three years old, he's been a mystery to Burt. He's never seen a kid prefer tea parties over a game of football, or prefer to moisturize his skin as oppose to rolling mud on it. And when Burt thinks he might be getting a better idea of what his son's about, he goes and fixes a car, _and enjoys it._

A mystery.

So when his son just nods his head to his apology for forgetting his birthday, Burt is certainly stumped. He was expecting one of two things. Either he was going to go full bitch diva and chew out every word Burt had to say, _or_ , he was going to cry, like full on meltdown cry.

But nope.

Burt sighs as he just stares at the spot his son had just vacated with his boyfriend. He knows he should do _something_ but what? He hears the slamming of the front door and Burt doesn't have the energy, or the right, to yell at him for it.

He knows where he's going.

Burt knows that every time Kurt gets upset, depressed, angry or even lonely, he goes to see her. Heck, Burt does it too, but more often than not it's to vent out his frustrations when no matter how hard he tries to understand Kurt, he always seems to get it wrong. Lizzie would've known what to do.

She wouldn't have forgotten.

He sighs once more before he makes his way to the living room where he sits in his old armchair to just _think._ Think what exactly he's not quite sure but what he does know is, is that he can't lose his son. No matter what.

He doesn't know how long he's been sat there but the sun is well gone by now and the moon shines bright through the curtains. He's very concerned about where the hell his son is but he suspects he's staying at Blaine's for the night. His thought is confirmed when Carole sticks her head in the door to inform him of a text she received saying he's alive, but just needs some space to think. It hurts that Kurt doesn't even want to _text_ him let alone see him, but there's not much he can do about it now.

He sighs again. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Kurt knows they should go in.

He's been sitting in the driveway in Blaine's car, in the passenger seat, just staring. Blaine's unsure of what to do, he's never really sure, but he waits it out, giving Kurt as much time as he needs. Biting his lip, and staring once more, he grabs the door handle and steps from the car. He breathes deeply, trying to calm himself before gripping Blaine's hand tightly in his own and makes his way to the familiar front door where he opens it slowly, dreading what is waiting for him on the other side.

He walks in with Blaine at his side, where they quickly deposit their jackets and shoes, and he notices that the whole house is silent. Maybe they're not in. Maybe Kurt can put off this conversation even longer than he thought. But why would the door be unlocked?

Kurt sighs, knowing he can't escape the inevitable, and ever so slowly makes his way to the living room. He knows exactly where his father is, and like he's some psychic, he's correct with his father sitting in his armchair, bent over with his head in his hands.

There's a flare in Kurt when he sees how stressed his father is, and Kurt worries that he'll have another heart attack but it's quickly pushed aside when he sees a small pile of gifts on the coffee table and a card.

"You think I can be bought back by a few lousy gifts and a one dollar card, two days after my actual birthday?"

He watches as Burt's head shoots straight up to look at him, his face in surprise for not hearing them enter the house. "No! No of course not! I thought maybe… this would be a start…?" He says as a question, unsure of how Kurt is going to react.

Kurt's been dejected and miserable these past few weeks but now… he's angry.

"What, you think after everything you've done that I'll just roll over and forgive you? You think a designer shirt will _fix_ that?"

Woah. Okay. Blaine has no idea where this Kurt has been, he's only seen the Kurt that has left tear stains all over his tshirts. Strangely enough it doesn't scare him, it's kinda… hot. Blaine blushes a little behind him. This is not the time for these thoughts as he stands before his boyfriend's father, the father he's currently yelling at. Definitely not the time. Although… those _jeans_ …

"Kurt, _look_ , I'm really sorry…"

Kurt laughs bitterly, the sarcasm dripping from his words. "Yeah I bet you are. Do you fully understand what I've been through?"

"I get it Kurt, I know how much your birthday mean-"

" _This is NOT just about my birthday!"_

He's seething. All he sees is red.

Blaine really doesn't want this to get out of hand so he places his hand around his waist in support, hopefully conveying his love in this moment, because he knows this is what Kurt needs.

Kurt feels the arm at the small of his back and tenses for a moment still feeling the hot fury pump through his veins but then he sees Blaine, looking at him tentatively and lovingly, his port in the storm, and he relaxes a little but it still doesn't take away the hurt he's feeling. He takes another deep breath and starts again. "This isn't just about my birthday."

He makes sure to look into his father's eyes as he speaks what has been on his mind and heart for weeks now. "Ever since Finn and Carole moved in things have been toughest on me, and I think you think you know that but you don't _understand_ it. Finn never had a father figure in his life and he was lucky enough to find it in you and that's fine. I had mom. _Had_ being the key word because that mom was ripped away from me when I already loved her so much…" He feels Blaine wipe a stray tear away from his cheek before he continues on. "And Carole's great, but I will _never_ think of her as a mom to me. Ever. And I know you're not asking me too but with all of this change around me the person I needed the most was attending football matches with the son he never had. We talked about it and we moved past it but you still didn't change anything. I think I just learned to accept the fact that you and I won't have things like that in common but I thought at the very least you would _see_ me."

His father has tears in his eyes, he can obviously see how much this has affected Kurt, how much of a toll it has taken on him. "I didn't expect you to know how much I was being bullied but I thought that maybe you could see it. The way I was so depressed, the way I could barely sit down without wincing in pain because of all the bruises. You're just lucky that I had someone else to rely on before I did something I'd regret…"

His Dad looks heartbroken, " _Kurt_ you'd never…"

Kurt just shrugs in return, "When someone tells you over and over again that you don't deserve to live, you start to believe it."

Kurt looks to Blaine who looks so disheartened but also understanding, because he knows, he _gets it._

"The _only_ person who knows exactly what I've been through is Blaine. He not only understands it but he's lived it too and I trust him enough to confide in him… something I used to do with you…I don't think you know how much it hurt to get that glimmer of hope that you finally saw how extreme the whole Karofsky situation got for me, and when you went to the principal and when you enrolled me in Dalton Academy. It was like you _finally_ realised… but you didn't… You went back to how you were, how everyone in the house were… like it was easier to forget the gay kid who brings all the trouble to the house because not only is he irrelevant, he's also not here half the time."

"Kurt, don't speak about yourself-"

"Then don't make me _feel_ that way!" He snapped. He feels so exposed and raw from finally opening up. "When was the last time you asked me if I was okay? Or how my day went? Huh? Because although to you it seems like nothing, to me it means everything. You didn't even know I had a boyfriend."

"Kurt, how am I supposed to know these things if you don't tell me them?"

"You didn't _deserve_ to know them! You _still_ don't! Can't you just take a minute, and _notice me?"_

Silence.


	8. Epilogue

Burt feels hollow. His son's words really hit him, and they hit him _hard._ How did he not notice his son's obvious pain? And this has been going on for _weeks._ He seriously doubts he'd be winning any Father of the Year Awards any time soon.

Even after hearing his son speak what has been dragging him down, Burt still doesn't know what to do.

What do you say to your son when he's so upset, so angry and it's at _you?_

He looks into his eyes, so much like his deceased wife's, and asks him with a small and lost voice, " _What can I do?"_

He can see his son so close to crumbling as he says in a voice, equally as small, "Look at me, _see_ me for once. Don't _forget_ that you have a son that exists and be a _father."_

Burt thinks he's going to cry, but he knows he has to say this before he breaks down as well,

"I promise."

And Burt Hummel doesn't break promises.

His son is over to him in a shot, clinging to him as if his life depended on it, and Burt will _never_ take that for granted again. He's already lost his wife, he doesn't want to lose his son too. He wraps him up in probably the most bone crushing hug and kisses into his soft chestnut hair, never wanting to let go. He can feel his son's tears leaking onto his flannel shirt but he really doesn't care because his boy, his _baby boy,_ is back in his arms, hugging him.

Burt knows this doesn't fix everything, there's a long road ahead but this is the beginning, and the fact that Burt was given that chance, he will forever be grateful.

* * *

Blaine watches, leaning against the doorway with a sweet smile on his face, as Burt clings that little bit tighter to Kurt, not willing to let this moment past just yet. He's sure there will be more tears, some good, some bad, and there'll be times where Kurt will throw this at his Dad in anger and probably regret it, but now, at this time, things look a little brighter for father and son.

And maybe Blaine should feel a little jealous that he doesn't have this with his own Dad but somehow he knows, somewhere along the line, Burt will give him hug just like that, and worry and love him as if he was his own son. Sure, this wasn't the best way to meet the boyfriend's parent but hey, at least it's one heck of a story for the kids one day!

Okaaaaay, rain it in Anderson. You've only been dating this guy for a couple of week, marriage and babies are far off from now, but… weirdly enough it doesn't scare him. Huh. Maybe Kurt's it. Well… Blaine hopes so. He wouldn't mind staring at _that_ ass for the rest of his days.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh my god, _Dad!_ You don't have to do this every birthday, it's eight in the freaking morning! I'm 27 now, I forgave you _years_ ago."

Kurt was happily asleep in his comfy king size bed, in his suburban house on the outskirts of New York, when his Dad plonks himself on the bed, yelling in his face. And of course his husband is completely dead to the world, peacefully sleeping next to him, his curls flying this way and that on top of his head. Kurt rolls his eyes.

He looks at his Dad's happy face, and normally that would make him forgive him for the horrible hour but he's been up half the night with their baby girl, Carly, and he really needed the sleep. Blaine hardly gets up when she cries because he doesn't hear it when he's fast asleep so Kurt usually does the nightshift and Blaine gives him a well-deserved lie in, but obviously his Dad has other plans.

"Dad, I'm exhausted Carly-"

"-is fed, changed, dressed and Carole is playing with her right now trying to teach her how to say Papa."

That makes Kurt smile, of course her first word had to be Daddy, which Blaine loves to boast about, so they've been adamant to try and teach her to say Kurt's name. It's sweet that his Dad has gone to all this effort but if he doesn't let him sleep, even for just a few more hours…

"Okay, okay, okay… I get it, I'll let you sleep. Happy birthday son." He kisses his forehead before leaving the room, and Kurt sinks back into the mattress happily, turning on his side to face his husband. He shuffles closer and kisses his mouth, ever so softly and what he hears next makes him snort.

"Sex?"

"I thought you were asleep Mr Hummel-Anderson!"

Blaine peeks one eye open, a mischievous grin gracing his features, "I want sex."

"You _always_ want sex. But I'm too tired right now honey… sex later."

Kurt closes his eyes and relaxes back into his pillow, but he doesn't miss the feel of his husband's hand trailing down his back, into his pyjama pants to squeeze his ass.

"I'll hold you to that."

Fin.


End file.
